crystalsagafandomcom-20200223-history
Money Making Guide
I'm sure many of you have noticed that quests really don't give you much in terms of gold. In fact, many quests even past level 50 don't generally generate much money income to spend in the player market. In this guide, you'll learn how to make a ton of money which, when you know what to do, really isn't hard. For more guides, please visit the Guides page. Step 1 Farming to level 25 is extremely easy and should be done as fast as possible. If you need help in doing so, then please consult the wikia's Leveling Up guide. Once you've hit level 25, farming the dungeon called Indigo Blight is a MUST! The boss, Devourzak, can drop valuble loot, such as Purified Crystals and Socketing Rods. Gems can also be dropped, alongside the Pristine Dreamwalker Shard. If you can't solo the boss, team up to do so. Save up all of your loot and place them in the Vault for further use. Any other valuable drops should be kept in the Vault as well. Be sure to farm this dungeon five times a day, which shouldn't take too long. Step 2 Farming to level 30 is another must, since it gives you access to the player shop. This personal shop allows you to set the price so as to buy and sell items for a price you can afford. So long as someone is willing to barter with you, you will have great sucess in the market. Read the sections below and watch the video below as well to learn how to set the correct price. At level 30, you also gain access to Revenant's Vault, a dungeon containing three bosses. Once again, farm this dungeon as many times to gain valuable loot. Be sure to sell all your loot in the shop for money as well. This dungeon will grant you chances at more valuable items. For example, Vega the Mad, the last boss, has a chance to drop Frageron Soul Essence in Nightmare Mode. This is essential for getting and upgrading the Celestial Fragarach, an extremely powerful weapon. Frageron Soul Essence can fetch a nice price on the market if you've got some to spare, and the newer players will often pay whatever your price is, as long as your price isn't insanely high (under 7-ish gold). Step 3 Level 35+ monsters have the chance of dropping Ancient Coins, which can be upgraded and used in the Wishing Well to obtain valuable items, such as various offline exp tokens. Any exp token can be sold for at least 1 gold on most servers. Just farm level 35+ monsters in order to obtain coins and use them daily on the Wishing Well. Buy-n-Sell If you find someone selling an item for an extremely cheap price, buy that item if you know you can fetch a higher price. For example, I once found a player selling socketing rods for a copper a piece. I bought his/her entire stock and sold it back to the players on my server for 2 silver and 75 copper a piece. You could definitely sell Socketing Rods for more, though it's better to play it safe and go cheap to get a sale. If you see an item on sale that another player wants (you can tell under "Wanted" tab), and the player who is selling has a lower sell price than the other player who wants to purchase that item, buy and sell for a profit. Sometimes this buy/sell difference can result in an extra gold piece and other times you'll only gain a couple coppers. The Right Price All there is to be said is this; sell cheap. On my server, Purified Crystals goes anywhere from 65 silver to 1 gold. Since these crystals are easy to get, I sell them for 50 silver. This usually ends up with my shop going out of stock before the other competitors. Find out what the average price of an item is and sell it for a bit less. For example, if an item generally costs 10 gold, sell it for 9 gold and 75 silver to a minimum of 9 gold. If an item costs 10 silver, sell it for 5-9 silver instead. Cheaper prices usually tent to draw purchasers over to you and they'll start to recognize you and buy from you whenever your shop is up. Telemarketing Advertise your location and give your shop a catchy name. I generally give my shop names such as "Copper Corner", "The Silver Tree", or "WALMART" to entice players to come buy. Use the world chat to globally tell players what is for sale. Figure out when other players set up shop and set up at the same time, in the same location. For most servers, this is by the Vault in Starglade. Be sure to be there early to grab an ideal spot to set up your "booth". I generally like to set up by the Vault, since most players go there to grab or leave items behind. Please note that the following tactic doesn't always work. As I said, holiday sales don't always work. However, it's always worth a try. Whenever a major holiday, like Christmas, comes around, you can set up shop with really cheap (cheaper than usual) prices and call it an annual Christmas sale. More active players are more likely to remember you this way and come to you to. Video Money Making Guide Coming Soon!